


Obi-Wan Kenobi x Sith!Reader

by NovaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRen/pseuds/NovaRen
Summary: Just a short drabble.Tisiphone: Greek name meaning "avenge"





	Obi-Wan Kenobi x Sith!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble.
> 
> Tisiphone: Greek name meaning "avenge"

Life hadn't always been this way for you. You used to be a Jedi padawan training under Master Windu, but when Darth Sidious came about, everything changed.

You only told one person about how you were feeling, but swore him to secrecy. This certain person was your best friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Little did both of you know, you both wanted to be more than friends, but the Jedi Code forbids it. This was partially why you fell to the dark side.

Fast forward ten years from then and here you are, a sith apprentice. Your once (e/c) eyes now turned yellow, the light inside of you completely diminished, and your one true love is now your enemy.

You were walking the streets of Coruscant when you spotted him. His hair was much longer and he had a beard now, but his eyes were still as beautiful as ever. He was still the Obi-Wan you remembered.

Shaking the thought away, you turned down an alley so you wouldnt get caught, even though deep down you wanted to. You wanted to feel his warm embrace again, you wanted to hear is voice say your name again, a name long forgotten.

As you were lost in thought, you didnt notice the man approaching you until you were already captured.

"We've finally got you (Y/N), or should I say Darth Tisiphone." The man said. You recognized the voice of Obi-Wan almost instantly, but you could also hear the hurt in it.

"Hello, old friend. Nice to see you again." You said, smirking.

Obi-Wan ignored your greeting and drug you to his ship where he planned on taking you to the Jedi Temple.

Just seeing your face hurt Obi-Wan. You just weren't the same person. Sure, you still had (h/l) (h/c) hair, you were still the same size as you were the last time he saw you, but your eyes showed everything. They showed the darkness and the hate.

"Don't look so unhappy, Obi. We used to be so close!"

"That was before you turned to the dark side. That was before you abandoned the order, abandoned the light, and abandoned me. We were best friends and you ripped that away." He simply stated.

"You think I planned for this to happen? Do you honestly think I wanted to leave you? Obi-Wan, I wanted the complete opposite! I wanted to be with you, more than friends. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. The Jedi cannot form attachments and my attachment to you was already too strong. I had to leave, Obi." You said sadly.

"Let's run away. We can go wherever, let's just leave." He proposed.

"But what about the Jedi Order? What about your padawan? You cant just leave, Obi-Wan." You replied.

"Then we'll keep it a secret. We'll get our own place on whatever planet you'd like. I'll come see you as much as I possibly can. Just please dont go back. I need you." He said, inching closer to your face just before your lips met. The kiss was soft, yet needy. It was all you'd ever wanted.

"You're all I've ever wanted, Obi-Wan Kenobi."


End file.
